Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by shelly Draven
Summary: Le livre est terminé


_NCIS ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire si!!_

_J'écris pour le plaisir sans être rémunérée._

_J'accepte toutes les reviews que j'attends avec impatience en fait!!_

_Merci de me lire._

_Il y a une toute petite allusion à une de mes fics mais pas la peine de la lire pour comprendre._

_J'ai considéré que Gibbs a 3 ans de plus que Jenny qui a 20 ans de plus qu'Abby et Ziva qui ont elle –même 3 ans de moins que Tony! rire!!_

**CHAPITRE I : Au revoir, Patron.**

Tout le monde se taisait. Les sanglots auraient été de mise mais tout le monde savait que l'ancien marine n'aurait pas aimé qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort.

_" Leroy Jethro Gibbs, en plus d'avoir été un excellent marine, était un ami et un mari fidèle. Nous nous souviendrons de lui comme un homme sur qui on pouvait compter en toutes circonstances. Au revoir Jethro, tu vas nous manquer."_

Tony venait de finir son discours. Jenny lui avait demandé ce service puisque personne n'aurait été plus qualifié pour parler de son époux.

L'hymne américain retentissait. La musique devenait de plus en plus mélancolique. 

Tony serra la main de sa femme. Il pouvait sentir sa tristesse. Lui-même se sentait comme orphelin, malgré ses soixante-dix ans.

La cérémonie se termina comme Gibbs l'avait voulu. Jenny ouvrit l'urne dans laquelle reposait son époux et laissa les cendres s'envoler au dessus de l'océan.

Tony s'approcha de son ancienne directrice et la serra dans ses bras. Il fit de même avec Abby.

"Vous avez le temps de venir boire un petit verre avec moi, histoire qu'on se remémore le passé,

**Tony **: oui, bien sûr, n'est ce pas chérie?

**Ziva **: bien sûr!!Abby?

**Abby** : oui plus personne ne m'attend

Ils se rendirent tous quatre vers le bar du paquebot.

**Tony :** "Dis nous Jenny, je suis curieux de connaître ses dernières paroles"

La rouquine sourit, laissant apparaître les rides de ses yeux et le coin de ses lèvres. Il m'a simplement dit : "_Je pars. Je t'aime et dis au revoir à tout le monde de ma part_

**Ziva :** le connaissant, j'aurai cru qu'il aurait essayer d'ironiser la situation pour la rendre moins dramatique

**Jenny :** attends j'ai pas fini!! Il a ajouté : _N'oublies pas de donner une tape sur la tête de Tony s'il se met à pleurer, ça lui évitera de me regretter!"_

**Abby :** alors là je le reconnais! Je regrette de ne pas être venue le voir plus souvent ces dix dernières années

**Tony :** Nous aussi, on le regrette

**Jenny **: vous ne devez pas! Abby, il comprenait parfaitement que de le voir te rappellerai le NCIS et forcément notre cher Timothee.

**Abby **: oui c'est vrai que même aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à accepter que la maladie me l'ait enlevé, sans compter que nous n'avons pas eu d'enfants et que je me retrouve seule.

Jenny se retourna vers Tony et Ziva : "Et vous, comment vont Jason et Mary?

**Tony **: eh bien Mary va avoir 30 ans et travaille dans la police scientifique! Sa mère et moi avons essayer de l'en dissuader mais c'est ce qu'elle veut alors on a fini par s'incliner!! Puis après tout, Ziva comme moi sommes mal placés pour lui donner des leçons

**Abby **: oui vous avez passé quand même beaucoup de temps au NCIS

**Ziva :** oh mais parfois Tony y retourne!! Malgré mes reproches!! Les petits jeunes lui demandent quelques conseils de vieux loup de mer!!

**Tony **: comme moi j'ai appelé Gibbs pendant trois ans après sa retraite, et pourtant, je n'étais pas un bleu!! Mais je savais qu'il adorait ça!!

**Jenny :** c'est sûr!! Et quand tu as cessé de l'appeler, il s'est dit qu'il avait réussi sa mission! 

**Abby **: Et son bateau? Il l'a sorti?

**Jenny :** non tu penses bien!! Depuis que nous sommes mariés, il s'en occupait un peu moins mais il l'a fini malgré tout et maintenant, j'ai un joli bateau dans mon sous-sol!!

**Abby **: Et Jason?

**Ziva **: il est devenu professeur de français

**Tony :** avec une mère qui parle autant de langues, c'était forcé qu'il choisisse cette voix, et j'en suis ravi, moins dangereux que la police. 

**Abby **: Tu es sûr qu'il ne travaille pas sous couverture au moins??

Tony grimaça et fit mine de réfléchir pour s'en assurer. Les trois femmes rirent de bon cœur.

**Ziva **: Et on va être d'heureux grands-parents dans quelques temps.

**Abby & Jenny :** Félicitations!

Tony : Si Ducky avait été avec nous il nous aurait raconté ses souvenirs. Il nous aurait parlé de Palmer et tout le reste. Lui auss il me manque

**Jenny **: "A moi aussi, ais il est parti heureux, il avait dit à Gibbs que nous étions la meilleure famille qu'il aurait pu espérer. Bon les enfants, je vais rentrer" dit-elle en se levant péniblement.

Tony et Ziva l'aidèrent en lui prenant un bras de chaque côté.

**Jenny :** la prochaine, ce sera moi!!

**Abby :** ne parles pas comme ça, directrice!! Regardes, Tim avait à peine 59 ans, ça peut être nous

**Jenny :** j'espère que non!! J'ai 87 ans, Gibbs en avait 90 et j'espère le rejoindre prochainement en fait!! Ziva et toi avez 67 ans et Tony 70 donc vous avez encore de belles années devant vous. Ducky est aussi parti à 90 ans, alors...

**Tony **: Jenny, je te promets que nous viendront te voir, avec les enfants.

**Jenny :** d'accord, ça me ferait plaisir de voir le petit Jason et la petite Mary!! Abby, tu viendras?

**Abby :** oui je viendrai et nous irons voir Timothee ensemble.

**Jenny** : D'accord, au revoir!!

La vieille dame se dirigeât sur le pont et sortit du paquebot qui venait d'accoster

Abby étreignat chaleureusement son couple d'amis et partit à son tour.

Tony encercla l'épaule de son épouse avec son bras droit et lui : "Nous avons de la chance d'être encore là tous les deux! Elles ont l'air si seules

**Ziva **: oui, je trouve qu'Abby a changé, elle est plus triste

**Tony **: c'est vrai que la maladie de Tim a été soudaine. Et puis, Abby était gothique à l'époque et ça lui donnait un certain charme mais à 67 ans, c'est normal qu'elle n'ait plus le même look, c'est ça qui la change

**Ziva **: tu as raison! On rentre?

**Tony** : oui mais avant, je t'emmène dans ce fameux restaurant chinois que nous avons découvert pendant ta petite mission sous couvertures, tu te rappelles, avec un autre?!

**Ziva** : oui je me souviens!! Cette même mission qui t'a fait réaliser que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi!!"

**Tony **: oui celle là!! Avec le départ de Gibbs, le livre NCIS est bel et bien fini.

**FIN**


End file.
